ninjasexpartyfandomcom-20200214-history
6969
6969 is the twelfth track on Ninja Sex Party's third album, Attitude City. Its music video was released on September 8th, 2016. Lyrics Somewhere, deep in the slow, eternal dance of the heavens, drifts a planet called simply "Earth". And among the otherwise unremarkable population of this planet are two incredible heroes destined to save the future from itself! Hey, Ninja Brian. I made a time machine and spaceship. You wanna go on it? Yeah. Okay, cool. Soaring through the galaxy, the stars and sky align The speed of light's for pussies, we're going at the speed of Brian We're flying towards the sexual peak of history and time Computer, set a sexy course for the sexiest year. Ungh! 6969! 69! I got my space suit! 69! And 90 pounds of space lube! Crossing through into a fuckin' wormhole beyond the Milky Way That shit's far! To a time of Earth so far in the future where everyone gets laid Twice as hard! We're noble knights of honor on a fierce and sultry butt crusade Here we are! Open the bay doors and let's live the dream Give the world a double-team I bet it's a billion-person orgy in an ocean of whipped cream Wait. This place isn't sexy at all? And this robot sign says human touch has been outlawed. I can't believe my eyes, but it's a world without sex Everyone here just wears full-length pants and loose-fitting turtlenecks Men and women wave to each other from a respectable distance Without the thrill of boning, what is life? We must speak to the council of Dick Elders tonight Excuse me, Dick Elders? What do you want? I know it's most unusual to come before you so But the planet Earth sucks balls now that no one's allowed to bone We've come from the past to introduce you to ass Wait, you're Ninja Sex Party? You will ruin our plans! Gaurds! Sound the alarms! If people have sex they'll break our thousand-year spell There will be a revolution and they'll think for themselves We control this planet of unsatisfied wood Why does being evil always feel so damn good? Fuck that bullshit, we'll make it right Get ready for a sexy fight My dick's the spark of hope and a revolution shall ignite tonight We're taking flight, we have to find a girl Shoot the fuckin' lasers! Shoot the fuckin' lasers at 'em! Show her what it means to love and fix this broken world All the fuckin' lasers! All the fuckin' lasers at 'em! The new sex king will rule, let the boner banners be unfurled Ninja Brian, look at that girl with the sad eyes and the beautiful blonde hair. I'm immediately in love. 69! She spent her life all alone 69! Wanna take her to the bone zone 69! Make her feel the pleasure 69! Of my only treasure I can't believe my eyes, but you're the girl of my dreams Let's both tear all of our clothes off like two pants-hating wolverines The love we make will save the earth from this oppressive dick regime Oh-whoa-whoa! We're havin' sex now Oh-whoa-whoa! To change the world (Woo!) Oh-whoa-whoa! You brought three friends now Oh-whoa-whoa! Oh shit, they're girls I think it's obvious that people liked our sexy show A multi-billion-person orgy has broken out all across the globe The human race, much like my junk, will now be free to grow Let's go! Oh-whoa-whoa! But what about the elders? Oh-whoa-whoa! We tore their world to shreds Oh-whoa-whoa! Maybe they'll be cool with it Oh, hey, Dick Elders. How's it going? You two are fucking dead! So much for that, it's time to put on pants And run away from their death army which is starting to advance Shoot the fuckin' lasers! Way more fuckin' lasers at 'em! We can't die, we're way too young, and there are so many girls to ball Shoot the fuckin' lasers! Way more fuckin' lasers at 'em! But now we're cornered with out backs against the wall It's over, Danny Sexbang! Your time has come! But first, we're gonna take care of your ninja friend here! Ah! Goddamm, Brian! You killed them all Now the empire will fall I have to say, in retrospect, that was easier than I thought Oh yeah! Our work here's done, the future is secure But my girl and I had one last farewell slam just to be sure For underneath those rockin' boobs lies a hear that is so pure Take care of this world for me, my darling. I will always love you. What is your name, by the way? Kristen? Ah, a beautiful name. Until that glorious day when we meet again, Katie, farewell. Now let us fly into the night sky And we'll raise a glass to ass in a final goodbye To 6969! 6969! Let us begone, our quest is lifelong It's a sexy destiny so let's rock the fuck on 6969! Fuck yeah! (Fuck yeah!) Category:Attitude City (album) Category:Ninja Sex Party originals